


Testing The Water

by ByeFelicia



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys knows her responsibility, just as much as she knows the consequences of angering Viserys. All her life she had strived to impress her brother. She's almost there but when a certain dark, curly haired man makes an appearance, she finds herself testing the waters and impressing Viserys close to impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daenerys had been a pawn in Viserys game for far too long. Ever since she had first learned to roll words off her tongue she had been underneath Viserys' sick game. She was just a pawn and nothing more. He played her like she was a piece in a game. One chilly evening Dany sat with her brother, the wind slapping their skin. 

" My dear sister it has come to my attention that you are no longer a young girl now but a woman." 

Dany avoided eye contact with her horrifyingly disturbed brother. There was a catch. That she knew. With Viserys there was always a catch to his words.

" The maids have informed me that you have indeed flowered." 

Dany felt her face flush at this. She hadn't expected her brother to be so open about it. She expected her first time flowering to be much different than what it was. The maids taught her that once she had flowered then that meant her body was prepared to harvest a babe. Truthfully Dany had always assumed she would be betrothed to Viserys since incest had ran through the Targaryens for decades. Perhaps that was where this sudden conversation was going. Perhaps Viserys intended to inform Dany of his plan to make her his betrothal. 

" You've been quite quiet." Viserys spoke, making up for the absence of her words. " How would you like the idea of being married? Any fine lad catch your eye, my beautiful sister?"

Dany swallowed hard, heart pounding uncontrollably fast. You know that I have no choice in my marriage, she thought, you do. Just like you had a choice in every decision I made. " The honor of having a husband and being a loving and loyal wife has not yet crossed my mind."

" Looks like I'm a step ahead of you again," he said with a chuckle, " like always."

Dany's violet-blue eyes met his cold ones for a split second before she quickly looked off into the distance. 

" Unlike you I have put your marriage in mind." He said, leaning back in his chair, expression bored. " I think I have finally came to a decision." Viserys said, picking at a finger nail with disinterest.

Dany's eyes widened and she quickly sat up, straightening her back as her gaze struggled to catch her brother's. " W-who?" 

" First off," Viserys started, narrowing his eyes at his sister with disappointment. " Sit up straight. No one wants a sloucher as a foolish excuse of a wife."

Dany flinched under her brother's harsh and disappointed look with shame. She arched her back as straight as she could and held her head straight. Dany did her best to puff her chest out in attempt to make her breasts decent. " Whom will take my hand in marriage?" She asked, struggling to hold her voice at an even pitch.

After moments of silence, which felt like years to Dany, her brother finally answered, " Aegon. Our lovely nephew will be the one to make you his betrothal and eventually give you a son." 

Dany struggled not to lean back and sigh with utter relief. Any man would've been better than Viserys. Instead of slouching again she held herself high and put on a smile, that wasn't all that fake, before saying, " It will be an honor to be the wife of Aegon. I will give him many children, as will I give him a loyal and loving wife." 

Viserys looked away with disappointment at his sister's lack of discomfort. " As you will."

\----

Months had passed since Dany had learned that she would be betrothed to her only living nephew, Aegon. As those months passed she remained eager to meet him for the first time. Today would be that day and that made Dany smile with glee. Dany's maids did a fair job cleaning her and preparing her. 

As she sat in her chambers, swallowing hard with nervousness her brother bursted in. With annoyance she turned her head towards her brother. His barging in annoyed her, but instead of demanding he stop like she had before and ended up discovering his wrath, she decided to playfully suggest it.

" You may not want to barge in much longer. I am to have a husband soon." Dany said with a small, forced smile.

Viserys made his way towards her with a conflicted stare. " You look decent, I suppose." He said before pulling the sleeves of her dress downward, exposing her bare shoulders. He tugged even more until the top of the dress was at her hips. Critically he studied her bare breasts with annoyance. " Dear sister what is so great about you? So many talk about you and how they wish to bed you. You have no breasts. I do not see any good. Aegon will surely be disappointed, though if he's surprisingly not then maybe I will have to discover how bedding you feels as well." 

Dany felt tears welling up in her eyes. " Tonight when Aegon beds me will be the happiest night of my life." She whispered hoarsely. 

Instead of kindly pulling Dany's dress up he turned away and headed to the doors before curtly saying, " Pull your dress up. You should also work on your lying."

Once he turned his back Dany allowed the tears to gush down her face as she pulled her dress back up once more. 

\----

Dany studied Aegon in awe. Truthfully he was a piece of art the Gods had created. Dany felt her eyes trailing his body in lust as she admired his well-defined muscles. Beautiful violet eyes met blue-violet ones. Aegon casted her a breathtaking smile. Dany could've swore that her heart practically stopped when he smiled at her and those eyes shone with pride. 

" My beloved. I have brought you a gift." He said, voice as thick as water.

Dany watched as her handsome to-be husband moved towards a girl who had been perched behind them in a cloak. For Dany had been too busy studying Aegon, she didn't even notice the girl. With curiousity, Dany's eyes danced from Aegon to the young girl heavily wrapped in a cloak.

" This girl I ran into on my journey here. She begged for mercy. My mind got to thinking and then I realized that what better use would I have for her than to give her to my beloved?" Aegon said, easily lifting the girl to her feet and pushing her towards Dany. 

Dany watched with uncertainty as the girl stopped in front of her, face covered in the cloak. " I appreciate your generosity." She said to Aegon before turning her attention once more to the girl. " Well, please do uncover your face." 

After a few moments of uncertainty and eerily silence the girl finally lifted her shaking hands and pulled the cloak from her face, revealing fiery red hair and soft blue eyes. She had to have been no older than fourteen. Dany's heart panged with sadness. " What is your name sweetling?" 

" S-Sansa." Was all the girl before her could muster.

After taking one look into this girl's eyes Dany could almost read all of her pain, and at that moment Dany vowed to never hurt this girl the way she had been hurt by Viserys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's POV, next will be Dany's. Can't decide whether to end this in the next chapter or go to 4 chapters.

Being Viserys' play thing was a massive insult. Just when Sansa had thought that she couldn't be more humiliated, Viserys decided to claim her, claim her as if she was some kind of creature. That she was not though. She was a human. A human that breathed the same air as everyone else, a human that felt pain as everyone else, a human that longed to be free and live a life she much deserved. Many a night Sansa would lay awake thinking of horrifying ways to end her miserable life. Sansa had refused to get close to any of these strangers but one night when she felt like ending herself right there and then, the beautiful silver-blonde Daenerys approached her and gave her a shoulder to cry on. Sansa had to admit that Dany was an outstanding listener and comforter. Ever since then she had bonded with Dany. 

One day Sansa wandered in the halls, in hope to spot Dany doing the same. Unfortunately she came across someone that disgusted her more than mud that clung to her hair and refused to let go. Viserys. With a curt nod she attempted to avoid him and continue with her business. She wasn't even the slightest surprised when his rough hand clamped down on her small arm, pulling her towards his chest and moving his lips towards her ears before saying, " My, my, what is a fine thing like you doing wandering around?" 

" Looking for your sister." She admitted, truthfully. Though that was a mistake. 

" Why would you seek out my whore of a sister?" His voice was growing menacing as he spoke, for some odd reason he seemed to not care much for his only sister. Sansa couldn't understand why Viserys treated his sister so cruelly. She would've never treated Arya that way. Oh Arya-sweet Arya, the little girl that used to annoy Sansa like crazy, what she would do to have Arya back-to see her once more.

" I just needed her advice on something Viserys." Sansa answered, clearly annoyed.

" Where are your formalities?" Viserys snarled and then Sansa felt a sharp sting across her face. On instinct her right hand flew up, lightly touching the spot where she had been slapped. Fresh tears threatened to spill across her features. 

" Viserys!" A horrified voice rang out, causing Sansa to freeze.

Red-faced Viserys turned to the owner of the voice before spatting, " Do not interrupt me! Do you understand you slut?" 

Daenerys stared at her brother with shock, Aegon stood close to her side with a confused expression. Perhaps Dany had only thought Viserys was cruel to her and no one else. 

" Get away from her." Dany warned Viserys, stepping in front of Sansa protectively. 

" How dare you tell me what to do!" Viserys shouted.

" I gifted Sansa to your sister, not you. Therefore if she tells you to stay away from the girl, you must listen." Aegon said with annoyance thick on his voice.

Viserys, puffy eyed and red faced, stormed away, saying nothing more. 

" You Okay?" Dany asked Sansa with a worried look. 

Sansa slowly nodded her head before turning away. That way Dany and Aegon wouldn't see the tears pouring down her face.

\---

" Earlier, that was close." Aegon said with a grin.

" Why'd you order me here?" Sansa said with a glare.

" Quite the attitude." Aegon chuckled with a smirk. " Luckily for you, Dany and I were arrived just in time." 

Sansa nodded her head slowly. " For that I am thankful." She whispered.

" You owe me." Aegon growled.

Sansa's eyebrows furrowed with confusion as she opened her mouth to speak. " What do you want me to do?"

" You've never been with a man, have you?"

Sansa looked away, avoiding eye contact.

" I've asked a question and have yet to hear an answer." 

" No I have not." Sansa muttered.

" Then how about you let me be the first." He said with a wicked grin, leaning forward.

He didn't love Dany and Sansa knew that, perhaps Dany did as well. Sansa nervously and risk fully shook her head. Aegon's purple eyes darkened at this and his features twisted into something horrifying. 

" You refuse to allow me to bed you? May I remind you who you are, and your place."

Sansa flinched at this before straightening her back. " I am Sansa Stark and you know of that. I am no slave. You refuse to acknowledge who I am due to your hatred for the Starks. It seems rather unfair."

" Life is not fair, the sooner you realize that then the better off you will be." Aegon growled. " You love nobody and you have no weakness. Do I love Dany? No. I just needed a whore to bear my children and she was suitable enough."

" How could you say that? She is carrying your child and you claim her as a whore? You mean to tell me you have no feelings for your aunt-wife-mother of your child? Not any whatsoever?" Sansa pondered this for a moment. If Jon or Robb were to have children they would've only chosen someone they loved, and never in a million sunsets would they have claimed the mother of their child as a whore.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Sansa let out a small sigh of relief. 

" I am busy at the moment." Aegon called out with a frown.

" It is I, Dany, your wife." 

Aegon let out a low groan. " Come in." 

Sansa quickly jumped to her feet and turned to exit, passing Dany on her way out and casting her a small smile. 

\---

The next day Sansa sat with Dany in her room, helping her brush through her beautiful long silver-blonde hair. She enjoyed brushing through Dany's hair, she envied Dany for having such beautiful features and such beautiful long silky hair.

" Dany!" Aegon called out, entering the room without so much of a knock. 

" There is a bastard here who is persistent on talking to you. He goes by the name Jon Snow. He is the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch."

" Jon Snow?" Dany asked with confusion, her tongue obviously not familiar with the name. 

Sansa felt her heart beat unusually fast within her chest at the mention of the name. Jon Snow? Could it be true? Was her half brother truly here? Her breathing began to grow rapid. " Where is he?" She interrupted.

" Silence." Aegon snarled at her. " You have no permission to speak." 

" Aegon!" Dany scolded with mild annoyance. " She was only asking a question."

" A question she has no right to ask." Aegon growled at his wife. " She is a slave, do you not remember that? I gifted her to you to be your slave, nothing more-"

" I have no slave. I have a friend. Lady Sansa is no slave of mine, nor a slave of anyone. I will not allow you to refer to her as a slave again." Dany's eyebrows were furrowed as she gave her husband a heated glare. Aegon looked like he was about to protest, but Dany cut him off again once more. " Enough wasting time, take us to Jon Snow."

" What do you think I am? Your slave? I think not. I am your husband. Have you forgotten who you are Dany? What makes you think you stand higher than I do? I have hit you before to remind you that I am stronger, just because you bear my child does not mean I will refrain from doing it again." 

Sansa was utterly shocked at his cruelty. Of course Sansa had known he did not love his wife, he had admitted it, and Dany wasn't oblivious. What she didn't know what that Aegon had harmed Dany, had hit her into submission. 

" Enough, Aegon. We can discuss this later when we are alone," Dany said quietly and Sansa could see something unreadable flash through her eyes, "but for now we must discuss maters with Jon Snow." 

Aegon looked like he was to say more, but instead he turned and stormed off, leaving Sansa and Dany to follow.

\---

" Your Grace." Jon greeted kindly. 

Sansa locked eye contact with her half brother and felt her heart swell with happiness. She wanted to run to him and hug him in her arms, but that was too risky. Besides, she didn't want to face Aegon's wrath.

" Lord Commander Snow." Dany dipped her head with a soft and welcoming smile. " What can my husband and I do for you?"

" Well my request may not be large for you and your husband, but it is for me. I ask for my sister Sansa. I will give you whatever you want in return." Jon said, causing Sansa's heart to almost stop beating. So he had came for her? She was going to be reunited with her brother.

" Your sister is a human being with feelings and is quite capable of making her own decisions. If Sansa wants to come with you than who am I to stop her?" Dany replied, casting Sansa a small glance. Sansa felt a smile tug at her lips. 

" You are the queen!" Aegon spat. " You are the queen and she is your slave, that means she stays with you." 

" I told you to not refer to her as that. Can you not obey my request?" Dany asked, violet-blue eyes growing dark.

" Who do you think you are?"

" The queen, as you said."

" Well, I am the king and a king doesn't need a queen, but a queen needs a king." 

Sansa could tell Dany was trying extremely hard to control her rising temper. She felt herself struggling to breathe.

" Actually I have seen many queens who were quite capable of ruling a kingdom without the help of a king." Jon riskily interrupted. 

" How dare you speak in our presence out of turn, bastard!" Aegon snarled.

" Leave him out of this." Dany spoke, stepping in front of Aegon's view of Jon. 

Sansa flinched as Aegon raised his hand and for a second she expected Aegon to slap his wife right then and there. She could Dany was preparing for him to slap her, for she tensed as soon as his hand raised. 

Fortunately he slapped his hand back to his side before scowling at his wife with pure anger. " I gave her to you as a gift. How dare you? So ungrateful and not thankful for the gift I gave to you." 

" A gift? She's a human girl! Not a prize, not a gift, and defiantly not a slave. I expected so much more from you but you are just like Viserys." Dany snarled before turning to Sansa, not giving her husband another chance to reply. " If you want to go with your brother then you are free to go with him. Though I ask you stay here tonight as it is getting late." She then turned to Jon. " There's a few empty rooms, I can take you to one, if you'd like." 

Jon looked like he was about to protest but at last he finally nodded his head. " I thank you for your kindness Your Grace. I will gratefully take you up on that offer, for we are going to Winterfell which is a fine distance from here." 

" I will take you to your room, but first I will allow you and Sansa to have some time alone." Dany said softly before turning to her husband, her gaze darkening. " You and I have matters to discuss." 

" The hell we do." Aegon snarled as he stomped off, leaving his beautiful wife to follow after him. 

Sansa turned towards Jon, it seemed almost too perfect to be true. Jon was really here? Suddenly just seeing him wasn't enough, she needed to touch him and make sure he was really there. Quickly she raced towards him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body against his. On instinct his firm arms wrapped around her petite body. Tears burned her eyes. " Oh sweet brother, you truly came for me." 

" I'm sorry I came so late." Jon said guiltily. Then something dark filled his eyes. " I thought you were dead. Well we thought you were dead." 

" Is everyone alive? Our father? Our siblings? My mother?" Sansa begged, desperately wanting to know about her families' whereabouts. 

" We'll discuss all of that later, for now we must rest up. We'll have a long journey tomorrow." Jon said before hugging her tightly once more and pulling away. 

" I guess I must go find that Targaryen." Jon said with a sigh.

" Don't speak of her so lowly Jon. I seen the way you looked at her. You're intrigued by her beauty." Sansa teasingly smiled at her brother.

Jon's face flushed sheepishly and Sansa let a satisfied smirk play across her features. " Worry not, every man that lays his eyes on her is intrigued by her beauty, even the betrothed and married men. Anyways well off you go. Do not worry, she will treat you with kindness as she did with me. Oh, and remember to get plenty of sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Sansa said, grinning from ear to ear before smirking and leaving Jon alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going 4 chapters long and the 5th chapter will be a surprise chapter. ^^ this is Dany's POV. The next one will probably be Jon's, Sansa's, and Dany's.

" Sorry I am late, my husband and I had matters to discuss." Dany apologized to Jon, tears brimming the edge of her eyes.

" You do not need to apologize." Jon said softly, taking in all of her beautiful features.

" Anyways, follow me."

Without hesitation Jon followed after the beautiful Queen. Dany stopped at the first vacant room.

" This can be your room." Dany said softly, studying his face that remained blank.

When Dany earned no reply she turned away to leave Jon alone.

" Wait, Your Grace, can you stay?"

" Please, I insist for you to call me Dany, not Your Grace."

" D-Dany." He tried, rolling the name off his tongue.

" If you'd like me too, then I see no problem." Dany said, though she carried a confused expression.

" I would like to discuss with you about Sansa."

" Is it that you want to just admire me more or do you really want to discuss?" Dany tried teasing. She watched as Jon's face reddened and she let out a small sigh. "What would you like to discuss about Sansa?"

" Your husband referred to my sister as your slave, was she treated like a slave?"

" How could you ask that Lord Commander Snow? For I stood in front of you and defended your sister and as a consequence received the wrath of my husband. I would do it all over again though for Sansa."

" Just call me Jon and I thank you for that. I just needed to make sure."

" There's no need for a thanks."

" I know Sansa is very thankful for what you've done for her, even though she doesn't thank you enough."

" I don't do it for a thanks. I do it because I know what it's like to be treated like a slave, to be treated worse than dirt."

" Aegon does not seem like a good husband."

Dany snapped her gaze towards Jon, she considered defending her husband, nephew, father of her child, but instead decided against it. " He has a pure heart. He just does not love. May I ask you a question?"

" Ask away." Jon finally said after a bit of hesitation.

" Why did you refer to me as Your Grace and not my husband? He is the King."

" That he may be but him being a King does not seem quite right. I know I should be careful of what I say but I believe you will keep my secret if I say he does a terrible job of being King and a husband."

Dany avoided eye contact with the man who used his tongue unwisely. Though he was correct, any conversation she and Jon had she would not mention to Aegon.

" I know this seems strange of me to ask, but has any man laid his hands upon my sister?"

Dany was taken aback by this. " Well bedding is a private matter, a matter not to be discussed. Sansa and I have grown close though and she has told me very secretive stuff, though bedding has never been brought up. Unfortunately the only answer I can give you is an answer that may not be correct. I believe no man has touched her. My brother tried but I stopped him. I have felt his touches before and Viserys isn't capable of being gentle. I would never allow him to touch Sansa."

Jon seemed satisfied enough with her answer, though he seemed confused when Dany mentioned Viserys touching her. Didn't he know the Targaryens were known for incest? He had to have known, for she was married to her nephew.

Dany and Jon ended up talking for hours. They discussed Sansa, dreams they had, life in their two kingdoms, and compared the kingdoms together.

" I envy the woman who has won your heart and the position to be your wife, Jon Snow." Dany said suddenly, causing Jon to freeze, leaving her to explain herself. " You are like no man I've ever met. My brother and my nephew. They're both such cruel and unhappy souls, but you Jon, you're so welcoming. It's like I can tell you anything, though I have not known you very long. It's such a strange feeling."

" Your Grace-" Jon started.

" Dany."

" Dany, envy not, for I have no wife." Jon said with a soft, uneasy chuckle.

" Well then I envy whatever woman is lucky enough to win your heart."

Jon's features twisted for a second as he pondered this in his mind. Then finally he interrupted the silence. " Do nothing of the sort."

Then, he leaned forward, his breath mingling with Dany's, lips only inches apart. Her heart raced and she feared that perhaps he would hear how loud it was beating within her chest. Without thinking she closed her eyes, expecting him to press his lips against hers. Instead he quickly pulled away with a guilty look.

" Sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly." He explained nervously.

 _Obviously you weren't_. Dany thought. _Or else you would've kissed me_. She felt herself growing angry thinking about it, why didn't he just kiss her? And that's when it hit her. She was married and she was carrying a child.

" There's no need to apologize. Think nothing of it." Though it stung for her to allow those words to roll off her tongue. She wanted him to think about it. She wanted him to think about what it would be like with her lips on his, the way she would find herself guiltily thinking of what it would be like with his pressed against hers. Would his lips be rough like Aegon's? Would his kisses be sloppy and meaningless like Aegon's were?

Jon stared at her with large silver-golden innocent eyes. Dany's heart beat deep within her chest.

" Look Jon, I know we have not known each other long, but it seems like we just clicked. I have never had this connection with anyone before. I would hate myself if this was how things end between us."

Without thinking and without giving him time to reply she sinfully pressed her lips against his. This was so wrong, it was forbidden but she couldn't help herself. Her lips moved along his. At last his lips began to move against hers. She allowed his tongue to slip between her lips, letting a moan escape. She leaped into his arms, not breaking the kiss, and wrapped her legs around his waist. His strong arms wrapped around her back, her hands gripping his dark curly hair. Jon took a few steps back until his back was pressed against the wall. Their tongues danced as Dany ran her hands through Jon's thick hair, letting moans escape her throat. Dany began to grind her hips against his. Jon let out a groan as she began to grind her hips against his faster and faster.

Suddenly Jon moved towards the bed and lowered Dany and himself onto it. Dany let out a small noise as her back pressed against the bed, she stared up at Jon with large eyes. He looked hesitant, but she caressed the side of his cheek. Then they were kissing again and Jon was helping Dany remove her clothes, then she helped him remove his own clothing. She watched hungrily as he removed his black gloves from his hands before laying his hands on each side of Dany's face, looking at Dany for permission to allow his hands to explore her body. Dany nodded with a smile as his hands trailed all over body, touching every inch. She moaned as he kissed her breasts.

His lips trailed down her body until they were between her legs. She let out a loud moan of pleasure as he kissed her there. Aegon had never done this. Aegon had never done any of this. Every time Aegon had bedded Dany he had done it harsh fully and always left her in so much pain. Jon was much more gentle.

" Sorry I just felt like kissing you there." Jon quickly apologized.

Dany smiled at him lovingly. " You apologize too much." She whispered, pulling him closer to her and pressing her lips against his.

Slowly and sneakily his fingers found her entrance and she moaned into his mouth when he entered them.

\---

Dany breathed heavily, no longer able to grind her hips against Jon's. He was still inside her. Out of breath she dropped beside him in the bed and he let out a small sigh of disappointment when he realized they were done making love.

" I wish I would have met you a long time ago." Dany admitted with disappointment.

" It wouldn't have mattered. I am a bastard. A Queen and bastard shouldn't even breathe the same air."

" Here we are though." Dany said, pressing a kiss to the side of his face. " I know many men with royal blood and you Jon Snow are more purer than they will ever be. You are better than them Jon. If I would've met you a long time ago I would've left this kingdom and ran with you. I would've followed you anywhere."

" Would've?" Jon said softly, a saddened expression.

" You know I can not run with you now. I can not leave my kingdom, they need me. I am to have a child and that's not life for a babe."

Jon let out a small sigh. Dany pressed her face into his shoulder. " I must go Jon."

Jon stared at her and she could tell he was trying to think of a protest to get her to stay. Tears burned her eyes. She would've given anything to be with Jon instead of Aegon. If only the babe she was carrying could've been Jon's instead of Aegon's. She wanted to go with Jon but her kingdom and her people relied on her. Perhaps she was the only one who could keep Aegon from turning completely mad. _Or perhaps I wI'll be the one to drive him completely mad_. She thought, but quickly shook the thought away. If she was to run she would be known as the coward queen that ran away from her kingdom with a bastard. It pained her that people seen Jon as a bastard and thought lowly of him because of his title. He was the sweetest man she had ever met.

" Goodbye Jon." Dany said once she was fully clothed. She stopped once more stare at Jon's handsome but disappointed face. Then she turned away and left him, that way he wouldn't see the pain that was displaying across her features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that was bad, I'm not the best as smut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, it's been fun writing this, hope you all enjoyed!

It had been a few months since Jon arrived. After Jon and Dany's night together Jon had decided to stay for a bit, much to the dislike of Aegon and Viserys. 

" How about we stay for a little bit longer?" Jon suggested to Sansa the next morning after his night with Dany.

" What? Why?" Sansa looked horrified at her half brother's words.

" It'll be okay Sansa I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you. Besides there's a war going on at home so there's no hurry, it's actually better if we stay away." 

Sansa looked like she was about to protest, but at last she finally agreed.

Almost every night Dany would visit Jon when she had the chance. Sometimes they would talk all night, some nights they would do little talking. 

During the month Aegon had begun to fall very ill. 

" He's extremely sick Your Grace. I don't think he has much longer." One of the maid's told Dany one morning. 

Dany didn't know what to feel. Part of her was relieved because she would no longer have to sneak around behind his back with Jon. Though he did it to her as well. A part of her was saddened knowing he wouldn't be around to see his child grow. 

" What will I do without you Aegon?" She whispered to him as he rested one day. 

Judging by what the maid told her, it wouldn't be long before she found out, and it wasn't. Aegon died shortly afterwards due to his illness. 

" Your Grace, Viserys would like to have a word with you." One of the maids said softly after Dany had finished mourning the death of her husband. She didn't know what her brother wanted to talk about but she figured it couldn't be anything good.

\----

Viserys drank slowly, his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Dany stared at him in shock, fresh tears threatened to pour down her face. 

" Your words can't be true?" Dany begged. When Viserys didn't answer she felt her heart hammering painfully in her chest. " My husband just lost his life and now you want me to marry anew?" 

" Oh Dany don't even try to fool me," Viserys growled, slamming his cup down, causing Dany to flinch at his sudden reaction to her words. "I'm too smart for your lies. You loved Aegon as much as he loved you. You slept with that northern bastard behind his back every night, did you really think that went unnoticed? I am the rightful King and I deserve an army. If marrying you to Khal Drogo means I will get my army then I'd marry you to him a thousand times!" 

" Dear brother, Khal Drogo won't want to marry a woman who is with child." Dany cried out in protest.

Viserys eyes narrowed critically as he studied her swollen stomach beneath her breasts. " Do you take me for a fool?" He questioned. 

Dany shook her head on instinct, meekly saying, " Of course not." 

Silence filled the room between the brother and sister. 

" There's plenty of ways to rid an unborn babe." Viserys said with a sickened smile.

The air left Dany's lungs against her will. She let out a small squeal of shock at her brother's words. She had known her brother to be cruel, but never expected him to be this cruel. This would be the last time she underestimated him.

 ----

" You could come with us. I promise I'll keep you safe Dany." Jon promised, pulling her head to his chest.

" Jon if I am to come with you my brother will search for me. Robert also wants me dead and if he knows I am with you he won't hesitate to send some soldiers to kill us. Taking me with you will put you and Sansa in danger. Along with the rest of your family." Dany said with a lengthy breath. " Jon you're sweet and kind. You deserve so much better."

" I deserve so much better? I won the heart of the most beautiful woman that exists. That is a million times more than I deserve." Jon protested.

Dany silenced him by pressing her soft lips against his. " I must stay here my beloved."

Jon's eyes saddened. " Then I will stay here with you. If you stay, then I stay with you. If you leave this place, then I leave with you. If you d-die, then I will die with you, beside you." 

Dany felt tears burn her eyes. " Jon you were made to thrive. Sansa needs you. She needs you to take her home. If I am to marry Khal Drogo the last thing I want you to see is me with another." 

" When I close my eyes I see us together, and we're happy. Then in a flash it's all over and I see you marry a man that I've never laid eyes upon. I see your face and it's so unhappy. Please, Dany don't stay." Jon begged, voice desperate and pleading. 

" Jon if you care for me like you say you do then please do as a I wish. Go home. Take Sansa home. Please, do it for me." Dany whispered, placing both of her hands on each side of Jon's face and pulling his face closer, resting her forehead against his. 

" Is it what you want Dany?" Jon finally asked after moments of silence.

" It is." She answered without the slightest hesitation.

\----

That evening when Jon leaves with Sansa all Dany does is dip her head in farewell before turning away. She can't stand to see the pain on Jon's face. She also knows she can't allow Jon to see the pain that was displaying across her face against her will. She feared if he knew how hard it was for her to say goodbye to him that he would try to convince her to come with him again. She couldn't do that to him. If she went with him she would be putting him and his family in danger and if she was on the run that would be no life for her unborn babe. Dany only turned around when she was certain that Jon and Sansa were gone. She watched as their horses disappeared in the sunset. Her heart longed for her to go with them, but she knew what she had to do.

Later on that night after she had eaten she had stolen a butcher knife and hidden it until she had gotten to her room. When she reached her room she laid the knife beside her on the bed as she settled down, placing her hand on her swollen stomach. " Hush my dear one. There's nothing to fear. You are my dear child, my blood, I know I can be conceived with another child, but that child will never be you. You have gotten to hear Jon's voice." She giggled softly at the thought of Jon. If only this child had been Jon's. " My dear one all of this will be over soon. I will not let my terrible brother take you from me." 

Dany let out a deep breath as she took the knife in both hands. 

" Dany!" Viserys shouted, barging into her room without so much as knocking. He stopped in his tracks when he took in the scene. Dany was sitting up on her bed with both hands gripped tightly on the large knife positioned just inches from her chest. 

" Dany, stop this right now! Lay that knife down!" Viserys shouted, not daring to move closer. " I command you! You're going to wake the dragon!" 

" I'm so sick of working just to make you happy Viserys. You're so pathetic. You can see through my lies? Well I think I can see through yours better. You only want me alive not for my company, but so you can get your precious army." Dany mocked as she narrowed her violet eyes at him. 

" Sweet sister," Viserys cooed softly. " Don't do this, I can't do this without you." 

What he was saying was true. Without her he wouldn't have anyone to marry off to Khal Drogo. He said it as if he actually wanted her to be by his side. Dany was too smart to be played by Viserys again.

" That's not my problem." She replied bluntly before shoving the tip of the knife into her chest with strong force. She dropped down onto the bed, eyes lifeless. 

It all happened in a flash. Everything was black then she could've sworn she seen Jon standing in front of her. Everything was blurry. It couldn't have been Jon though, he was alive, wasn't he? Perhaps it was just the final hallucination of a dying woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I know that was kind of surprising but I knew from the beginning Dany was going to end up dying.  
> Anyways I hope you don't all hate me for it, but I'm just glad that you all took a liking to this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Love you all!


End file.
